


Annie Arlert

by Griffinark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: major plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinark/pseuds/Griffinark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie awakes in a strange place to find out that she is getting married!!??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie Arlert

**Author's Note:**

> Again it's a short story about Annie and her "True" emotions
> 
> Dedicated to one of my best friends aka Armin! ;)

"Do you Armin Arlert, take Annie Lyonheart to be your wife?"  
"I do"

 _Huh, where am I? What's going on? Wait..._ Annie looked around to find herself wearing a white dress and standing next to Armin. She looked behind her to see Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Jean and... Marco? _This can not be happening_. She started panicking. _I need to... no I need, I need Armin!_

"And do you Miss Lyonheart, take Armin Arlert to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
"I um-" _Come on Annie just say one word and all the pain will go away and all of your dreams will come true!_  
"I do!"  
"Very well I now pronounce you man and wife!" The vicar pronounced and there was a roar of applause as everyone else stood from their seat and clapped for the newly wed couple.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Armin held Annie's hand as he pulled her in closer. She gazed into his deep blue eyes, so round, so pure. She felt like she wanted to hold on to Armin and never ever let him go. She wanted to stay with him forever. She never wanted to leave Armin's side again. She loved Armin so much it hurt. He pulled her in so close their noses almost touched. Then with one quick movement Armin pulled her in closer until their lips touched. Annie was at peace, she never wanted to move again, now she could just stay here with Armin for eternity and whatever challenges await. She thought that if she was with Armin she could do _**anything!**_

After the ceremony the party awaits they all went outside. The sky was gold the petals were crimson and everything was calm. There were birds singing and butterflies flying all around. There was even a grand piano. It was _tru_ _ly_ calm. Everyone was wearing white. It was like a picture, perfect, still, amazing.

Soon people came up to Annie and Armin to wish them luck. First was Connie and Sasha;

"Wow, you look so pretty!" Sasha commented.  
 _I really don't  
_ "You're like an angel" _I'm_ **really, really** not  
"You two make such a good couple" Sasha said.  
"Yeah, we're really happy for the both of you" Connie said.

Annie could see tears In Sasha's eyes, however she was still smiling. Annie remembers the last time she saw Sasha. It was when they were picking their divisions. Annie remembers being cruel and cold and walking away when she could clearly see that Sasha and the others wanted her with them. Annie felt really guilty.

"Yeah we are... _so happy *sniff* for you-"_ Connie said. His voice breaking. Sasha grabbed him.  
"Come here you big softie. We are just so _so so so so so_ happy for you two" Sasha wiped the tear in her eye away and she smiled, wished them luck and walked away.

Annie felt a hole inside her and she didn't like it. Next Mikasa and Eren came up:

"We are real happy for you man," Eren said. "You finally found the _one_ the girl of your dreams. I'm so proud of you," Eren looked at Annie. "And you, you better take good care of him 'cause when he's reading he can forget about the world around him. Just remind him of that ok?" Annie smiled.  
"I will every single day" She said.  
"You're the best Annie!" He said smiling

She smiled at him again. She looked at Mikasa. Mikasa's eyes softened.  
"Congratulations, you're part of the family now. Part of _our_ family, _sister_ " Mikasa smiled at her and Annie smiled back. This time she had tears in her eyes.  
"T-thank you, Mikasa" Annie reached out and hugged Mikasa. _After all the pain I've put her through she still accepts me as family. She will still love me like a sister._

She let go of Mikasa and stood up straight again. Mikasa and Eren went back to their seat. Annie was on the verge of tears. Next were Jean and Marco.

"Wow Armin, Annie I'm dead happy for you two. You two make a great couple" Jean said.  
"Aw thanks Jean"  
"Yeah, we are so happy you two finally said yes to each other and at the ceremony I think I was going to die with happiness,"

That word rang in her head, _die._

"You two look so amazing. I was like _half-_ asleep when I was getting dressed". Marco said. Armin giggled about it. Annie pretended to laugh along.  
"No, you look great" Annie said.  
"Aw thanks, Armin was right there really isn't one thing about you which isn't perfect".

Annie felt so guilty on the inside she felt like dying in Armin's arms. Jean and Marco left. Armin walked over to the piano.

 

 _"You are my sunshine,_  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey  
You'll never no dear   
How much I'll love you  
So please don't take  
My sunshine-                                                                *RING*

 _(Away)_     Annie opened her eyes. She couldn't move, or walk, or talk. She could see a think layer of glass encasing her and through it she could see quite clearly. She looked up to see Armin hunched over the crystal, crying.

 _"So please don't take my s-sunshine a...away"_ She could see Armin _cry,_ and she didn't like it. Before she knew it so was she. One tear rolled down her face.

_Armin, oh Armin can you hear me? Please Armin please. I-I LOVE YOU ARMIN PLEASE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?_

Armin continued to weep. All Annie could do was watch. She noticed something behind Armin. It was MARCO! She looked at him as he shook his head at her before disappearing, all Annie could do was watch.


End file.
